dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman: Cold War
Wonder Woman: Cold War is a 2012 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Wonder Woman, the is the ninth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the first installment of Phase Two. It was directed by Patty Jenkins and stars Morena Baccarin, Freddie Prinze, Jr., Ryan Reynolds, Miguel Ángel Silvestre, Jenna Dewan Tatum, Kevin Hart, Janelle Monae, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kim Basinger. The film was released on March 23, 2012 to gross $1.109 billion on a $200 million budget. The film ran 143 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. The third film in the series, Wonder Woman: New Gods, was released in 2015. Synopsis 38 years after World War II ended and Diana Prince became Wonder Woman and an A.R.G.U.S. agent, Diana continues and is now one of the agency's top agents. Her former love, Steve Trevor, who died in World War II, had a son who was born in 1945, as the war ended, who was named after his father. However, as Diana and the agents silently fight in the Cold War, it is revealed the Soviet Union is doing experiments in innocent individuals, and they are being led by none other than Daniel Sera, the son of Ares, making Sera a powerful demi-god, even if he doesn't even know. Plot Diana Prince/Wonder Woman has been living in New York City for nearly four decades now. After her lost love, Steve Trevor, died in combat, Diana honored him by becoming a full-time agent at A.R.G.U.S. Steve's son, Steve Trevor II, is also an agent now. Steve has married and now has a 7-year-old son, Steve Trevor III. As A.R.G.U.S. works with the U.S. government during the Cold War, Diana is sent to gain information in the Soviet Union. Diana travels there and discovers they are taking human test subjects and trying to give them powers. Diana reports this to A.R.G.U.S, who sends Steve and three other agents to help her rescue the survivors and stop the program. The three other agents are Dale Gunn, Amanda Waller, and Luke Gains. The team goes in, where they are first attacked by one of the subjects, Sebastian Ballesteros, who has superhuman strength and speed, along with the agility of a cheetah. They convince Ballesteros to back down, and he retreats. However, Gains was injured in the attack. The Soviet Union discovers A.R.G.U.S. has infiltrated the base and sends General Daniel Sera to stop them. However, Diana realizes Sera is the son of Ares, who was posing as Colin Sera for years. However, Sera does not know he is a demi-god, as he was raised to hate anyone with powers. Diana and Sera fight, with the latter recognizing her as Wonder Woman, who killed his father. Sera's powers first surface, creating a blast that kills Gains and knocks Gunn unconsciousness. The team continues, though Steve and Waller have to carry Gunn. Diana finds Carlo Montez and Doris Zuel, two more subjects. Montez has been given telepathy, mind control, and the ability to create illusions, while Zuel has the ability to grow and shrink her body at will. Montez, frightened of Diana, makes her believe she is once again on Themyscira and she is forced to watch her mother, Hippolyta, die over and over again. Diana is weakened by the attack on her and, after Gunn awakens, Steve tells her to go home to Themyscira to see that it is fine. Diana returns home and reunites with Hippolyta. However, her mother reveals that if Sera is not contained soon, his demigod powers could engulf the whole planet if he is not trained. Diana quickly returns to the Soviet Union base, and discovers Steve and Waller alone, Gunn was dragged away by Ballesteros, who has named himself Cheetah. Zuel finds the group and reveals that though Ballesteros and Montez want to use their powers to get revenge, she only wants to escape and live a normal life. Diana agrees to help her. The team comes across Ballesteros' "den", also finding Gunn's mauled body. General Sera returns and a three-way battle occurs, Ballesteros against Diana's group and Sera, Sera against Ballesteros and Diana's group, and Diana's group against Sera and Ballesteros. The fight ends when Montez arrives and causes Sera to reach his powers' full potential. Diana is able to contain Sera by flying him into space just in time. Sera explodes, causing a massive explosion that nearly hits Earth. Diana makes it back to Earth just in time to stop Montez before he kills Steve and Waller. Ballesteros, however, escapes. Zuel transforms into the highest she can be and collects Ballesteros before he can do any damage. However, Diana discovers that the experiments done on the subjects is making them sick and they will all die soon. Zuel, due to using her powers to the extreme quickly dies, after parting goodbye with Diana, Steve, and Waller. Montez also begins to die. Ballesteros, however, was dealt with differently in the experiments, allowing him to live a human lifespan. He and Diana fight and she manages to stop him before he can escape. Steve arrests him and they bring and Zuel and Montez's bodies back with them to New York City. Ballesteros is arrested, while Montez and Zuel are buried, the latter given a hero's ceremony. Diana, Steve, and Waller discover that Director Flag wants to give them their own special unit and the three happily accept, along with several new agents. In a mid-credits scene, set in 2012, Ballesteros has not changed in appearance at all. They have discovered he cannot age while in his cheetah form, which is now permanent. In a post-credits scene, Diana visits a young Steve Trevor III in 1983 and forms a special bond with the child. Cast *Morena Baccarin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Steve Trevor II *Ryan Reynolds as Sebastian Ballesteros/Cheetah *Miguel Ángel Silvestre as Carlo Montez/Doctor Psycho *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Doris Zuel/Giganta *Kevin Hart as Dale Gunn *Janelle Monae as Amanda Waller *Leonardo DiCaprio as Daniel Sera *Kim Basinger as Hippolyta Appearances Locations *Themyscira **Beachfront **Throne Room *New York City, United States of America **A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters **Cemetary **Diana Prince's apartment **Steve Trevor's house *Moscow, Soviet Union **S.E.R.A. Labs Events *Cold War **Battle at S.E.R.A. Labs Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *Soviet Union *S.E.R.A Labs